A Jamais Jumeaux
by Shin Sekai no Kaizoku
Summary: Un battement de cœur. L'espace d'un battement de cœur, tout s'est écroulé pour Georges Weasley, lors de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard. Song-Fic.


DISCLAIMER

Rien ne m'appartient, ni la musique, ni les personnages.

30 Second to Mars - This is War

Harry Potter - J.K Rowling

_A warning to the people_

Quand ils avaient appris que leur petit frère de cœur était de retour à Poudlard, les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde. Après avoir attrapé leur baguette, ils avaient plongé dans la première cheminée pour aller lui prêter main forte.

_The good and the evil_

_This is war  
_

Parce que le retour de Harry Potter ne pouvait signifier qu'une et unique chose.

La bataille finale était proche.

L'avenir du Monde de la Magie dépendrait de l'issue de cette guerre.

Ensuite, tous l'avaient su, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Harry avait débarqué dans la Salle sur Demande, où s'organisait la résistance des élèves. Tous l'avaient acclamés, voyant l'un des deux chefs de guerre enfin sur le devant de la scène.

Le jeune Potter s'était rendu dans la Tour de Ravenclaw. C'est de cette manière que Minerva McGonagall apprit le retour de cet élève qu'elle appréciait tant, mais les Mangemorts le surent également.

_To the soldier, the civillian  
The martyr, the victim  
This is war_

Il avait ensuite chassé Severus Snape du château, tout comme il avait neutralisé les Carrows. Très vite, tout le monde s'organisa pour contrer les forces de Voldemort, qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Des alliés débarquèrent, venant prêter main forte.

_It's the moment of truth it's the moment to lie_

Avec un grand sourire, les jumeaux avaient fait une alliance avec Argus Rusard, le concierge, pour surveiller les passages secrets. Ils avaient échappé tellement souvent au vieux cracmol grâce à ces passages…

_It's the moment to live and the moment to die_

Sur le chemin, ils s'étaient faits une promesse. Si l'un d'eux venait à mourir, l'autre devrait vivre, pour l'autre. Car ils étaient liés à jamais, dans la joie comme dans la peine, dans les délires comme dans les engueulades. Dans la vie comme dans la mort. Ils étaient jumeaux.

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

\- « Ils arrivent.

\- Ouais. C'est le moment gamin.

\- Gamin ? Je n'ai que quelques minutes de moins que toi ! »

Les deux rouquins échangèrent un pâle sourire, le cœur cognant douloureusement dans leur poitrine. Ils avaient tant souvent tenu cette conversation… L'angoisse montait, mais ils étaient déterminés.

Et puis, tout bascula en un instant. Ce fut l'anarchie la plus totale.

_To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first  
_

Des sortilèges volaient partout, provenant de tous les côtés. Fred remarqua une chevelure rousse et masqua un sourire. Leur petite sœur était décidée à se battre, quoi qu'en dise leur mère.

Ginny n'était pas du genre à se terrer lorsque venait une bataille, surtout quand cette dernière était le théâtre d'une nouvelle ère pour leur monde.

_To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_

Georges protégeait les arrières de son frère. Ils agissaient comme de parfaits miroirs, dos à dos, ils bougeaient rapidement, lançant des sorts de tous les côtés.

Ils se battaient pour une nouvelle ère, un nouveau monde.

_A warning to prophet  
the liar, the honest  
This is war_

Même Trelawney se battait de son côté, jetant des boules de cristal à la tête de leurs ennemis. Le verre éclatait, blessant ou assommant les mangemorts.

Elle aussi voulait voir le jour se lever sur un monde nouveau, un monde… libre.

_Oh! To the leader, the pariah  
The victor, the Messiah  
This is war  
_

Georges avait vu Harry se jeter à corps perdu dans les combats. Sa force et sa puissance stupéfiaient beaucoup de monde, mais les jumeaux avaient toujours eu foi en leur petit frère d'adoption.

Si quelqu'un pouvait changer le monde, ce serait ce garçon au visage si déterminé, aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux verts brillants de rage.

_It's the moment of truth it's the moment to lie  
It's the moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

Non loin d'eux, quelqu'un tomba. Fred refusa de regarder qui était tombé sous l'Avada. Ce n'était pas le moment, pas le moment de pleurer. Non, c'était le moment de se battre, quitte à en mourir. Chacun se trouvant sur le champs de bataille le savait, et chacun était prêt à donner sa vie.

_To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first  
_

Neville aussi. Il se battait avec la rage de l'espoir et du désespoir. A ses côtés, Luna dansait entre les sortilèges lumineux, les renvoyant aux lanceurs, leur puissance multipliée.

Même le petit Colin Crivey.

_To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world _

Les jumeaux venaient de rencontrer Percy, qui fit une blague plutôt amusante. Fred rit avec bon cœur, et tout bascula.

Une explosion souffla Georges et Percy, les envoyant contre le mur. Ils se remirent aussitôt debout, et ils se figèrent en voyant le visage souriant de leur frère.

Mort sur le coup.

I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands into the sky  
The fight is done, the war is won  
Lift your hands toward the sun  
Toward the sun

Georges ne se sentit même pas tomber à genoux. Il fixait son jumeau, qui était mort tel qu'il avait vécu. Avec le sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les troupes de Voldemort se retiraient, laissant un court répis pour soigner leurs blessés et pleurer leur mort.

Et une demi-heure plus tard, ils apprenaient la mort de Harry.

_(it's the moment of truth it's the moment to lie  
it's the moment to live and the moment to die)_

Georges sentit les trop nombreuses émotions accumulées en l'espace d'une nuit affluer en voyant le corps brisé de son presque petit frère dans les bras immenses du garde-chasse.

En moins d'une nuit, il avait perdu deux membres de sa famille.

Presque désespérément, il tendit un bras en direction du Garçon-qui-n'était-plus.

_Toward the sun…_

Il laissa sa magie, sa rage et son désespoir affluer dans tout son corps. De son côté, Ginny hurla à la mort. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard horrifié.

Nombres combattants furent abattus par cette nouvelle.

Voldemort appela à nouveau, profitant de leur faiblesse pour les rallier… ou les tuer.

Draco, terrifié, rejoignit ses rangs.

_(it's the moment of truth it's the moment to lie  
it's the moment to live and the moment to die)_

Georges remarqua alors une chose étrange. Les yeux de Harry s'étaient ouverts. Il croisa son regard vert et vit une étincelle de vie et de détermination brûler dans ses prunelles.

Il n'était pas mort.

Il attendait son heure.

_Toward the sun_

Et tous le comprirent lorsqu'il disparut en un instant, caché par sa cape d'invisibilité. Ce simple fait déclencha les ultimes combats entre les mangemorts et les civils. Georges laissa sa magie exploser, qui ne demandait que ça.

_(it's the moment to fight, the moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight...)_

Il était sûr que son petit frère de coeur avait un plan. Et il allait faire en sorte de le soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils gagnent, ou qu'il ne perde la vie.

_The war is won  
_

Dans tous les cas, la guerre était gagnée. Pour qui ? Seul l'avenir le savait. Un avenir… très proche.

_To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

Les sort volaient. Des corps tombaient, roulaient, se relevaient… ou non.

Des explosions détruisaient les pierres, le marbre, les tableaux. Des éclats de verre volaient dangereusement autour d'eux. Un mangemort tombé, la tête transpercée par l'un desdits éclats. Neville coupa la tête du familier de Voldemort, et quelques moments plus tard, on vit Harry et Voldemort.

_To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
_

Bien malgré eux, les combats cessèrent pour observer le duel entre les deux chefs de guerre. Molly Weasley engagea également un duel avec Bellatrix Lestrange, qui se solda par la mort de cette dernière, qui, trop sûre d'elle, sous-estima la fureur d'une mère.

Quelques minutes, un Expelliarmus et un Avada Kedavra volèrent en sens contraire. Un corps tomba pour ne jamais se relever, et le plus jeune attrapeur du siècle attrapa la Baguette de Sureau en plein vol.

La guerre était finie.

Et avec lui, la vie de la moitié de Georges…

_A brave new world  
The war is won  
The war is won  
_

Cinq années plus tard, Georges se rendit sur la tombe de son jumeau. Harry avait offert des funérailles plus qu'onéreuses pour lui, malgré le refus des autres Weasleys.

Aujourd'hui, le dernier des jumeaux le remerciait d'avoir offert une sépulture méritée à la moitié de son âme.

Il déposa un bouquet de casablancas sur sa tombe. C'étaient ses fleurs préférées. Quelques gouttes de pluie tombaient, en ce triste jour.

Cinq ans, jour pour jour, il était parti loin de lui.

Georges savait qu'il n'arriverait probablement jamais à faire son deuil, même s'il avait commencé à remonter la pente.

\- « Tu vois, Fred… Je vis, pour toi. »

La pluie commença à se faire plus forte. Georges se rendait toujours le soir, seul, sur la tombe de son frère, tandis que le reste de sa famille y allait en journée.

Un vent frais se leva et le rouquin frissonna, avant d'éternuer.

Si Colin Crivey était là, mort cinq ans plus tôt lui aussi, il aurait pris une photo du triste spectacle qu'offrait Georges, a genoux devant la tombe de son frère, les joues baignées de larmes. Et sur la photo, on aurait pu voir une ombre fantomatique derrière lui, une main posée sur son épaule, le regard triste, lui aussi.

_A brave new world_


End file.
